DC COMICS: TNT Titans
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE DC TV UNIVERSE TEEN TITANS IN THE MEDIA TNT TITANS IN THE MEDIA WHAT WE KNOW: It was almost a year ago Bleeding Cool dropped a scoop that Warner Brothers was considering making a Young Justice TV Series at The CW. Now it seems their scoop seems to be half-debunked half-confirmed. WB is actually creating a live-action Teen Titans TV Series and have sold it to the network TNT but will simply be called Titans. Yes, it's weird they didn't send it to The CW which would be prime marketing for a superhero teen drama but at TNT the production value will be much higher. Deadline adds that Nightwing (Older Dick Grayson/Robin) will be the leader. The show is still waiting on its greenlight but its pilot was penned by I Am Legend screenwriter Akvia Goldsman & Marc Haimes. It's unknown if Cyborg will be off limits given he will appear in Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice played by Ray Fisher. Also, if Vampire Dairies star Steven McQueen will actively pursue this Nightwing role after not getting to play the character on The CW's Arrow. Mark Pedowitz, CW’s president, talked briefly about DC's Flash and Arrow TV series and he discussed the possibility of the newly announced Teen Titans Series crossing over with the shows in the Arrow-verse, “What you’ll see embedded in Flash and Arrow is that we’ll have the ability to test characters out." Mark then adds, "Is there room to grow them into the next show? I cannot tell you yet. There are discussions going on,” It was said that Dick Grayson and his crew would not be appearing in these shows, but Pedowitz said, as you read above, that there might be some discussions so they can make this happen. UPDATE: 1/7/2016 TNT has passed on this show. OVERALL PLOT: Titans revolves around the eponymous group of young Super Heroes-to-be from the DC Universe. * Dick Grayson (probably best known for his alter ego as Robin), who emerges from the shadow of Batman to become Nightwing, the leader of a fearless band of new Super Heroes including Starfire, Raven and many others. * Oracle (Barbara Gordon) * Raven (Rachel Roth) * Starfire (Princess Koriand'r) * Hawk (Hank Hall) * Dove (Dawn Granger) The action series was centered on Dick Grayson — better known for his alter ego as Robin — who emerges from the shadow of Batman to become Nightwing, the leader of a fearless band of new superheroes including Starfire, Raven and many others. A leaked script from TNT’s Titans series has potentially revealed the lineup for the DC Comics television adaptation of the Teen Titans franchise. Heading the team, unsurprisingly, will be Dick Grayson. According to the pilot’s script, Dick will begin the series as Robin following a recent split with Batman, but will eventually grow into the mantle of Nightwing as he did in the comics. Dick will set up the Titans’ shop in Boston, which is a departure from the Titans’ New York City roots. Joining Dick from Gotham City will be Barbara Gordon. In this version, Barbara will be Oracle in everything but the name. According to Nerdist’s report on the script, Barbara will be in a wheel-chair and operate as the Titan’s information source, but she will not officially go by the Oracle moniker. This will be Barbara’s first time as a member of the Titans in any medium. Next are Raven and Starfire, who have been anchoring member of the Titans since Marv Wolfman’s and George Perez’s New Teen Titans series. According to the script, Raven will carry the Rachel Roth alter-ego that Geoff Johns introduced during his run on the Teen Titans. The script didn’t provide any illuminating details on Starfire, other than that she wouldn’t appear until the Pilot’s finale. Finally, Hawk and Dove will round out the Titans’ initial roster. Hawk will be Hank Hall and Dove will be Dawn Granger, the post-Crisis on Infinite Earths version. The report says that Hawk and Dove will be romantically involved with one another, as they were in the comics series. MONITOR'S NOTES: TNT PASSED TNT passed on the series after reading the pilot script. DC Comics did comfirm that they still have plans for the Titans in some way or another. The CW would do great if they would do this as a summer season. With the shorter season they could cut out one of the story plots (most shows deal with three story arcs per episode) and not wander off leaving plotholes that are fprgpten about. With it being on the CW you could include Roy Harper/Arsenal and in time Wally West/Kid Flash along with guest appearance of Static and then spin him into his webseries. Have Steven R. McQueen as Nightwing and you have three standing members to start off. Since Green Arrow mention that Oracle was already taken introduce her to the show and you have your fourth member. Then fill out the rest of the cast and you have your Titans. Category:Arrow Category:CW Flash Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:Teen Titans Category:Titans Category:TNT Titans Category:Nightwing Category:Raven Category:Starfire Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:Barbara Gordan Batgirl Category:Hawk Category:Dove Category:Hawk & Dove